disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Rushmore or Less
"Mount Rushmore (or Less)" is the seventh episode of Legend of the Three Caballeros. It premiered on June 9, 2018. Plot The Three Caballeros and Xandra go to Mount Rushmore to stop Felldrake from claiming the Spark of Life, a magical gem that can bring inanimate objects to life. The original Caballeros claimed this gem after fighting the Terracotta Army in China and they and a secret society hid the gem in the mountain before the presidents were carved on its face. After being guided through tunnels in Washington's nose by the ghost of George Washington, they find that Felldrake and the Baron have already arrived, who proceed to bring statues of Washington's accomplishments to life to attack them. The ghosts of the other Rushmore presidents arrive to stop Felldrake's getaway and restore things to normal, entrusting the Spark to the modern Caballeros. After returning home, the gang is invited to the New Quackmore Institute's annual soiree, which Xandra and April, May, and June attend while the Caballeros guard the Spark, though they end up deciding to just hide the gem inside of the cabana's bear skin rug. The rug comes back to life, revealed to be Humphrey the Bear, and begins wandering the streets of New Quackmore. Meanwhile, Baron Von Sheldgoose is instructed to explain his prolonged absences from the Institute at the gala or else lose his job. When Daisy arrives at the Cabana to introduce Donald to her new boyfriend Dapper Duck, Donald notices Humphrey roaming across the street and the Caballeros give chase. They follow him through the Institute's aquarium and apiary before the bear hides in Sheldgoose Manor, which the Caballeros discover they cannot enter, as Felldrake's presence creates an invisible barrier. As the Baron's explanations of his absences are dismissed by the rest of the Institute faculty, the bear crashes his speech, causing everyone to run outside and the Baron and Felldrake to join in the chase and crash the soiree. This culminates in an encounter between Xandra and Felldrake at a central fountain, where she protects Daisy from a falling statue and the Baron's identity as Felldrake's body double is revealed. Before Felldrake can destroy them, Humphrey, trapped on a giant rolling globe, ends up grabbing him out of the Baron's hands. As the ball crashes into a bench, Felldrake is sent flying out of Humphrey's paws and Humphrey goes back to the cabana to hide. The Baron is told that another incident like this will cost him his position as President. The Caballeros and Xandra end up deciding that the Spark is safest inside of Humphrey and let him stay in the cabana, with the episode ending on the Baron and Felldrake threatening them over the phone. Trivia *Humphrey's role as a living bear skin rug recalls the short ''Rugged Bear'' *Dapper Duck comes from the short ''Donald's Double Trouble''. This episode is the first time that the posh duplicate Donald was ever given a name. Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros episodes